All The Things I Lost
by lozlol
Summary: Kickin' It In China Retake. Kim and Jack get together but then something happens which will change their lives forever. My first fanfiction! It's better than the summary! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N:**

This is set in Kickin' It in China but for this story Jack, Kim, Grace, Milton, Jerry and Eddie are all 16.

_Jack's POV:_

China! The tournament! This is what I've been working towards for so long. I feel really nervous and like I'm going to throw up. The guys aren't here but Rudy, my sister Grace and Kim are. Kim. I want to make her proud. I can do this.

My name is called and after Rudy accidentally smashes a few things I go to the middle and wait for my opponent. I can do this.

Suddenly my opponent is announced and I gulp. I can't do this! Its Kai. The only person who's ever beaten me. The boy who made me give up karate. My cousin.

"Kai?" I ask and I hear another voice ask along with me. I turn around to see who said it and see Kim looking shocked.

"Hey babe." Kai says shooting a grin at Kim. What the hell is going on?!

_Kim's POV:_

K-K-Kai. I can't breath. He grins at me menacingly and I feel faint. I fall backwards and before I black out I see Jack run over.

I wake up and Jack's there but we're not on the Great Wall of China anymore. We're back at the hotel and Jack and I are alone in mine and Grace's room. Hold back your T rated thoughts Kim I think as I remember what happened. Kai.

Jack's notices I'm awake and passes me some food before asking me if I'm alright. I nod and say that I have no idea why I fainted but I don't buy it and neither does Jack. He gives me a look and says "Kim, seriously. How do you know Kai?"

"How do YOU know Kai?" I ask in return, thinking back to how we had both said "Kai?" simultaneously as that stupid boy appeared.

"I asked you first." Jack says and I groan. I can't tell Jack. I can't. I don't want to worry him. Or make him jealous. We're getting closer and I kinda hope he might ask me out soon. "KIM!" Jack shouts, snapping me out of my daze.

"Fine he was my ex-boyfriend okay? Now you."

Jack takes in my information, looking upset before answering my question. "He's my cousin." Oh great. The guy I like is that devil's cousin.

"Why did you guys break up?" Jack questions and I lower my eyes to the ground. I don't want to talk about it. I've never told anyone, my older brother and my mom are the only ones who know and they found out on their own, but I feel like I can trust Jack. He's my best friend and my crush. I slow my breathing down as I reply.

"He hit me. A lot. And-" I pause. Jack already looks horrified but I have to finish. "And he raped me a couple of times."

"He WHAT NOW?!" Jack's yelling now. I try to calm him down but he won't. "When?"

"A couple of years ago. I was 14. He was 15." I say it nervously. I'm really worried now. "Jack don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't regret killing him at the reset match tomorrow."

"JACK!"

"What?"

"I like you. I like-like you. Please stay away from Kai, unless you have to fight. I need you." I have tears in my eyes. I've lost the advantage now. He knows I like him (heck I love him) but I don't care. I do need Jack.

He stops pacing and yelling and sits down on my bed. "I like you too. Do you want to be my girlfriend Kim?" He whispers. "Totally" I reply and before we know it we're on the bed making out passionately and moaning. There's a knock on the door and Jack tumbles off the bed in shock as I giggle, smooth my hair down and yell "come in".

Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and Jack's twin sister and my best (girl) friend Grace walk in. They raise their eyebrows at Jack and I's messy hair and the way Jack is trying to look casual lying on the floor before sitting down.

"What happened?" Grace mouths at me and I mouth back "I'll tell you later". Then all seven of us talk about if I'm okay and Jack's match tomorrow but when Eddie asks why I fainted Jack gives him a death glare and no-one else asks again.

After the guys (including Jack) leave. Grace sits down on her bed and we start talking. I don't tell her about Kai because I don't feel quite ready yet but I tell her about kissing Jack and she laughs but looks a bit disappointed. When I ask why she says "it only took 3 months since we made the bet!"

"What bet?" I ask and she replies that Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Julie and her made a bet on how long it would take me and Jack to get together. It appears Milton won and Grace said she guessed four months and we both start laughing for what feels like years but then I sarcastically say that if Jack hadn't told the guys I would be willing to keep our relationship a secret for another month!

She kindly says I don't have to. Honestly I love Grace but she needs to understand sarcasm. Does she really think that now I've got Jack I'm gonna let him go!

After that the two of us go down to meet the boys.

_Kai's POV:_

Kim and Jack. One place. Time for my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**AN: Hey guys, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed. I'll try and get new chapters up as soon as possible but I won't be able to tomorrow as it's my birthday. On that note, please leave a review, fave or follow. It would be a great birthday present!**

_Grace's POV:_

Seriously, ew. Kim and my brother are perfect for each other, yet disgusting. They've been together for less than 24 hours and are going slightly over the top with the PDA's.

"I'm so glad Jack can finally kick that bastard's butt today!" I say to the guys seeing as Kim seems preoccupied. Jack told them last night about Kai being our cousin and about all the horrible things he's done to Jack. Thankfully as I'm not good enough at karate to compete with him he leaves me alone but still, no-one messes with my brother except me!

I see that Kim and Jack have stopped sucking each other's faces off and Jack's gone off to get ready for the Tournament so after finishing our breakfasts Kim and I head up to our room to chat for a while before we have to leave.

_Kim's POV:_

After breakfast Grace and I go upstairs to our room and talk. We are only there for about twenty minutes but manage to get through the topics of Jack and I, Jerry and Grace, makeup and karate. We are talking about Grace's feelings for Jerry when Rudy bangs on our door and yells that it is five minutes until he is leaving in the car and we have to walk if we don't come now. I tell Grace I want to walk as I want some me time and it is only a ten minute walk anyway. She looks at me like I am crazy but nods and leaves after a minute.

I check my makeup before heading out too. When I lock the door I hear a sound but turning around in a fighting pose I see no-one so I accept it as just my imagination and continue on. I walk past a janitor's closet on the way down and as I do the door quickly opens and before I can scream or fight back a hand grabs me, dragging me in and covering my mouth. When the door closes my attacker drops the hand covering my mouth but clings onto me tightly.

"What the hell! Who are you? What are you doing?" I shout.

"All in good time Kimmy." Comes my reply and I can't speak, I'm too shocked. I know exactly who that is. Kai! I realise that there are a couple of others in here and I can't escape.

"NO! NO! NO!" I scream but Kai holds on tight and another boy covers my mouth with a sweet smelling rag. Before I black out Kai places me over his shoulder roughly and I can imagine his smirk.

_Jack's POV:_

I pace up and down. Kai isn't here to fight yet and Kim isn't here to cheer me on either. Even though Grace told me Kim said she was walking I'm still panicking. It takes ten minutes to do that. It's been twenty already.

Kai finally arrives ready to fight and although I don't want to start without Kim here to cheer me on but I know that I have to do it.

I put my heart and soul into the fight and as we fight I say to Kai "I know what you did to Kim two years ago and I'm going to kill you for it". I was just about to flip Kai when he shocks me by murmuring "I have Kim. Watch what you do!" So of course I stop fighting, panicking completely. I let Kai take me down and watch him leave but I'm frozen on the ground.

The warriors surround me and through all their shouting I can hear Grace slowly asking "what happened?"

"He has Kim."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this, I do not own kickin' it, the characters, the actors. Only the storyline.**

**Kai's POV:**

What a day! I beat Jack. I got back the girl of my dreams. This hurt Jack. Honestly I am more bothered about getting Kim back but if doing that hurts Jack, it just makes my triumph that much sweeter.

I got three guys to help me out called Alex, Jonathan and Jason. They're my friends and I can trust them.

When we bring Kim here she's still unconscious and I dump her on the bed in my room, locking all the doors and windows and going down for a drink with the guys. Just one! I want to be sober when I take Kim again! It's been about three quarters of an hour when we hear the first scream and head upstairs.

Kim is pacing and when we enter she tries to attack us but we easily hold her down because a) she's still drowsy, b) I fight WAY better than her and it's clear to see she's absolutely terrified of me! And c) there's three of us and one of her. We push her down onto the bed and I gesture for the guys to leave, smirking.

**Rudy's POV:**

Jack's freaking out. He just murmured something about someone having Kim and passed out. Kai must have hit him really hard.

"You're cousin is so not swag dude." Jerry says, grinning at Grace. She doesn't seem to notice him, she's too nervous.

"Guys!" Grace cries out holding Jack's phone in her hand. "Look at this."

I'm about to protest about them looking at Jack's private property when Milton says "holy Christmas nuts!" so I push through them to see -shouting "out of my way!"- instead. What I see shocks me. Jack's most recent text is from Kai and shows a picture of an unconscious Kim in a car (I think) and with a caption of "Kim is mine again!"

Everyone gasps or looks very upset at seeing their friend unconscious and I am very worried myself.

"Why did Kai kidnap Kim? Just to get to Jack?"

"No." Whispers a voice and we turn around to see that Jack has gained consciousness.

"Why?" Ask Eddie and Jerry at the same time.

"He was her ex-boyfriend two years ago and he hit her and took her virginity by force and raped her more after that." If Jack knew that why didn't he take it to the police? I had no idea Kai was this bad. No matter what the kids said about Kai I thought they were just being well, kids and exaggerating however clearly all they said was true.

"How long have you known?" I asked Jack and he replied "Since last night."

Wow! Kim was so strong, keeping this huge weight from us and acting carefree. We should give her more respect.

**Kim's POV:**

I wake up in a room and start panicking and screaming, remembering what happened. Kai and the three boys come in. I recognise them from when I was dating him. They're his friends Jason, Alex and Jonathan. I try to fight them but with Alex's hands on my waist (restraining me) and Jonathan, Jason and Kai kicking and punching I'm soon down.

Jason and Jonathan leave immediately at Kai's gesture and I see Alex shoot me an apologetic look before leaving too. Kai smirks at me and whispers "no Tommy here to protect you this time Kimmy."

"Don't talk about my brother." I sigh, I can't believe it, I Kim Crawford am not fighting back at all, I have completely given up.

Kai completely ignores me and continues, slowly taking off his clothes, "or Jack. Don't worry, he doesn't think you abandoned him. I told him I had you right before I won. Then I sent a picture showing that no harm had come to you- yet. I think we should send those two a video later. But right now, let's enjoy THIS moment." I hadn't noticed, I've been trying not to look at him but now he was completely naked. "Take your clothes off." He orders. I shake my head and he rips my shirt off. Clutching my chest in surprise I yelp. Kai takes this to his advantage and kisses me- hard. Then he pulls off the rest of my clothes and I'm sure you can guess what happens next. He rapes me. He takes his time, enjoying my pain. He forces me to touch him. He tells me how much he's missed this- and then he leaves me- naked and vulnerable, lying on the bed.

As soon as he's gone I let out the tears I've been trying so hard to hold in. I don't feel like a Wasabi Warrior. I feel weak. I feel alone. I want my mom. I want my brother. I want Grace. I want Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy. Most of all I want Jack. But I don't have any of them. I'm alone. And it's really hitting me now. I'm alone...

**Jack's POV:**

I phone Kim's house and her brother Tom picks up. He says that his mom has just left for work. Oh yeah, different time zones. I hate to have to tell him this over the phone but I do have to. "Tom, this is horrible for me to say but my cousin Kai was here to fight and he kidnapped Kim." I don't hear a sound for a minute and I start to worry. "Um Tom?"

"Kai Lakewood?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply reluctantly.

"I will murder him." And then he hangs up. My reaction exactly if I was being told this news.

After I finish on the phone to Tom I think about where Kai could have taken Kim. We literally have no idea where she is. Not even which continent. As I think this my phone buzzes so I pick it up.

"Hi?"

"Jack, its Kim."

"Kim? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"They told me to tell you, don't come for me. And I agree. I don't want you to get hurt. Jack I love-" I hear rustling in the background and Kim screaming and then Kai's voice saying "Hey Jack, check out your emails." Then the noise stops and there is silence. I look at the caller ID and sigh with relief. Its not a mobile, it's a home phone (that can't be moved) with an American number. That's good. We're going back home to Seaford and Kim isn't in China at least. I remember something. Kai said to check my emails. I log on and see a video sent to me, Tom and Grace. Grace comes running into the room looking shocked and I don't want to open the video but I do anyway and Grace sits behind me for support.

Kim is lying on a bed sleeping. Then she wakes up and starts screaming. Three guys with hoods up so we can't see their faces walk in with Kai and start fighting her. I see one of the guys has his arms around Kim, MY Kim! They quickly get her down and the guys leave. Kai mutters something to Kim and there follows a horrifying scene. I can't bear it. I turn away a little way after he starts to rape her and Grace pauses it for me. I slow my breathing down a little (though it is still pumping fast) and unpause the video. Kai is mocking her, making her touch him, feel him, doing things to her no-one should ever experience against their will. I hear my name a couple of times amongst a few of Kim's screams but she is being VERY strong, she doesn't cry. After what seems like a lifetime Kai leaves the room and Kim starts shaking and sobbing.

I start crying too. I can't bear seeing her weak. She's always held it together. Now she's falling apart and it feels like my life is too.

The video cuts to Kai in a dark room explaining that we had better not interfere and that if we even try to, Kim will get badly hurt! That sicko, he doesn't think rape is 'BADLY hurt'? Finally the video shows Kim. One of Kai's friends turns her around and lifts up her shirt. Carved onto her back is the word KAI'S.

Grace claps her hand over her mouth saying she "had stopped after the first minute of the video to come support me" and that "this is disgusting and inhumane." I don't reply. I am staring at the word on Kim's back. It's obviously just been done. There is still blood trailing down it and it looks so painful but Kim is standing straight. Before it cuts off Kai winks at the screen and I snap.

I scream and flip the person nearest to me. The only person in the room is Grace so this is unfortunate for her but she's a good brown belt so she gets up relatively quickly, though she's groaning but I hardly notice. I go to punch the wall but Grace is beside me and using my catchphrase she catches my punch and says "You probably shouldn't do that." She grins but yet again I ignore her. I'm still fuming. "Do it at home." She continues. "Rudy will have to pay for the damages if you do it here in the hotel." I groan and sink to the bed.

"Let's go home." Grace says grabbing my arm and I follow without hesitation.

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday but this is an extra-long chapter (over 1500 words!)**

**So, BlueDog270 asked me if I was going to write this story so that Jack is kidnapped too. I want to involve you so leave a review to tell me whether you want Jack to get kidnapped too, or if you want Kim to come back and have to deal with her experiences with Kai.**

**REVIEW! **

**Lozlol**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_Alex's POV:_

I am told that I'm on Kim duty after we make the video and send the phone call. I feel kind of sorry for her as it must really hurt being carved into but Kai is right. She disobeyed him and no-one disobeys Kai.

After the cutting Kim lost consciousness for a few minutes but apart from being a bit weak she seems alright now.

She has to lean on me as I take her back up to Kai's room and when we get there she asks me to stay so I sit inside instead of out and she asks me a few questions. I can't answer most of them and when she asks about seeing Jack I see tears in her eyes but I shake my head.

"Don't upset yourself." I tell her. "Forget about Jack. Kai won't hurt you as long as you co-operate and then Kai enters the room with a hunger in his eyes and I leave.

_Kim's POV:_

I want to shout out to Alex as he leaves and Kai approaches, looking ready for rape- but I'm still weak. I keep backing up until I reach the headboard of the bed and then I beg.

"Kai please! Please wait till tomorrow. My back aches, I know it'll hurt so much more if you rape me again. PLEASE!" And I scream and shut my eyes but instead of pushing and aching I feel softness. I open my eyes to Kai slowly stroking me.

"Its alright." He says and he slowly and gently kisses my body. This is the Kai I used to know, the kind one, who loved me and wouldn't hurt me. I'm still scared that he'll flip but instead he hugs me, carefully avoiding my cuts and whispers "I'll see you tomorrow."

I don't know how long I've been here but I know one thing for certain. I love Jack but he won't be able to come and get me for a while. I'm sure he will eventually, but Kai isn't stupid, he will have hidden me somewhere Jack wouldn't look. Therefore I will be here a while. So if I act carelessly I'll get hurt. I've seen that if I co-operate the guys are nicer, Kai's nicer. It doesn't make me weak. I just need to be ALIVE when Jack finds me. I can do this.

_Jack's POV:_

We're back in Seaford and Grace and my mom think I'm asleep in my room but I snuck out. Now I'm sitting on the floor in the dojo thinking about the past.

_**"Fine he was my ex-boyfriend okay? Now you."**_

_**I want to sink to the floor in agony. My evil cousin, with Kim? I quickly disguise my hurt as Kim doesn't know I like her yet. "He's my cousin. Why did you guys break up?" I question, hoping against hope that Kai never hurt her. She lowers her eyes to the ground and now I really want to know. If Kai hurt her he WILL pay.**_

_**"He hit me. A lot. And-" I feel rage pulsing through me. "And he raped me a couple of times."**_

_**"He WHAT NOW?!" I yell. Why would anyone want to hurt Kim. She's the most beautiful, compassionate, yet fesity girl I know. "When?"**_

_**"A couple of years ago. I was 14. He was don't do anything you'll regret."**_

_**"I won't regret killing him at the reset match tomorrow."**_

_**"JACK!"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"I like you. I like-like you." My heart leaps and I forgot about Kai. KIM LIKES ME! "Please stay away from Kai, unless you have to fight. I need you." And I need her. I sit down beside her and whisper "I like you too. Do you want to be my girlfriend Kim?" "Totally" and we started to make out.**_

I shake my head and sigh. I love her so much. I should have told her sooner. I want way more of those types of moments and I know we will have them. Although, sitting on the floor of the dojo is not going to help me get Kim back. I get up and go outside. As I close and lock the dojo door with the spare keys Rudy gave me in case I wanted to come in late or early to practise, I turn around and standing outside of Falafel Phil's is...Kim! She's wearing different clothes than she was wearing that morning so I'm glad Kai at least did that.

As soon as I see her I shout out her name and she spins around and comes running towards me. She hugs me tightly and I hold onto her. I don't ask her questions I just kiss her as hard as I can until I feel the suffocation I've been feeling for the past few days gradually disappear. As it does we both pull away and sit down on a bench outside Phil's, me holding tightly onto her waist, not wanting to ever let go.

"How did you-" I start but she interrupts me.

AN: What do you think Kim has to say? And do you guys want longer chapters not updated as much or shorter chapters updated more? Thanks for reading. Fave/follow/review.

Lozlol


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**A/N: Just pretend Phil's is open really early. ;)**_

_Jack's POV:_

"How did you-" I start but she interrupts me.

"Jack. I can't do this. I love Kai now!" And suddenly Kai walks out of Phil's and starts to make out with Kim. I feel a sharp agonizing pain in my chest and drop to my knees. My head is spinning and when I look down I see blood pouring out of the place where my heart is.

"Jack!" Kim cries, running forward to me and I think for a second that she will kiss me, or taunt me or... However she starts to shake me hard and shout angrily at me "JACK! JACK! JA-"

"JACK!" Screams Grace, loud enough to wake the dead. Although looking around she did have reason to panic. My blanket and pillows are scattered over the floor, most of my things have been knocked over and I'm lying on the floor with tears in my eyes. I quickly wipe them and pull myself back into the bed but Grace doesn't leave. When I'm lying still she sits down on the edge of the bed and asks "Wanna talk about it."

"No." I say decidedly but she still doesn't go. I shoot up into a sitting position knocking Grace off the bed in surprise. "Just leave me alone sis." I mutter. "It was just a bad dream."

"Mm-hm." Grace raises her eyebrows although she does finally leave. My throat feels too dry so I make my way downstairs to get some water. In the kitchen I see my mom.

"You alright honey?" She asks and then I'm furious. She's interested now but she certainly wasn't when I was lying in bed, dying. Well in my dream, but still.

"You weren't worried when I was kicking and panicking in my sleep and Grace had to wake me up." I retort eventually.

"I was in there first but you weren't waking up so Grace called me down to get you some tea while she woke you up." Likely story, she has no tea, none is brewing and she knows I hate the stuff however I just dash back upstairs and it isn't until I get into bed -AGAIN- that I realise I didn't get my water. My throat is really stinging now. Damn.

I lie in bed for another hour but its clear I'm not gonna sleep again and mom still might be downstairs. I change into a green shirt, jeans, a jacket with my phone in its pocket and a pair of blue trainers and then just like I did in my dream I crawl out of the window down the guttering (don't panic, its safe, well not really but I do it all the time).

Once I'm outside I head to the mall and the dojo. In the dojo, I take my gi out of my locker and change into it. I punch and kick the dummies and chop some boards. When I finish I realize that its been a few hours and its now 8:30am. Grace is probably panicking. Mom's most likely asleep. I text Grace quickly to say that I came to the dojo to release my stress and that I'm going to Falafel Phil's for breakfast. I quickly add "want anything?" And then hit send.

Almost immediately I get a reply saying "get me some falafel balls. Meet u the dojo bout 9?" Woah, that's quick for Grace. She normally takes hours to get dressed!

I go over to Phil's which has just opened and sit there with him talking about his goat Tootsie for a while before I order the falafel balls for Grace and I, then go back to the dojo.

_Grace's POV:_

I arrive at the dojo a couple of minutes earlier than I told Jack and I see him in Falafel Phil's. While I'm waiting I go put my gi on in the changing room but when I come back Jack's still over at Phil's. I kick and punch the dummies mercilessly until he returns, bearing a bag of falafel balls. We eat them all and I'm about to ask him how he's holding up when Rudy enters, looking crazy, so normal Rudy.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" He shouts. Before we have time to guess he continues "You know that new video Kai sent to us. I was watching it a third time to check for clues and I found one!"

"You did?!" Jack sounds shocked and happy. "What?" Rudy explains how he saw that the curtains were pulled back a little and he could see a sign a little way in the distance. Zooming in as far as he could he had just managed to make it out, it said "Joel Johnson's Strawberry Plant Farm"!

"Not just any clue Rudy, that's huge" I screamed and the three of us hugged. YES! Kim's coming back!

_Kim's POV:_

Kai tells me that he is going to give me 3 days without coming back to see me. I only know the amount of time from Alex who brings my food up and answers my questions.

On the fourth day after he left, Kai enters again and I let him do whatever he wants- he didn't have to give me all that time- but it hurts so much. I can't stop myself from screaming out in agony, though he's done this before. It seems to hurt more today than before. My heart is pumping out of my chest and no matter how much I try to imagine this is Jack I can't , I can't imagine Jack hurting me purposefully because this hurts like hell. No matter how much I clench my teeth and shut my eyes I can still see Kai's stupid smirk. No matter how much I try to sleep peacefully that night I can't do it. My sleep is fitful and full of naked bodies and bleeding hearts.

_**Review/fave/follow!**_

_**Lozlol**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. Just this story line, Alex, Jason and Jonathan.**_

_**This chapter is just in Kim and Alex's POV. No Jack, Kim or Rudy. Enjoy…..**_

_Kim's POV:_

I can't swallow the breakfast Alex made me without throwing up. I need to eat something but it just comes straight back up. I wonder...no I can't be. But it fits. Oh my god. If I am I- I can't be. I need to stop thinking it. I can't be pregnant, I'm 16. Except- I can be, Kai has raped me quite a few times in the past month and a half, for all I know I could be carrying sextuplets! I decide to ask Alex-awkward as this will be- to get me a pregnancy test when I next see him.

_Alex's POV:_

I'm heading up to Kai's (well I guess it's Kim's now) room to get Kim's breakfast plate when I hear a crashing noise. I'm not worried about Kim escaping because her room is windowless and the door is locked but I am worried about her hurting herself. I run up to the room and find her crouching over the toilet in the ensuite retching. Dashing forwards I hold up her hair, leaving the door wide open. It doesn't matter, she's not going anywhere in this state.

When Kim finishes throwing up I help her back to the bed pushing the door to with my foot.

"Are you alright?" I ask her and she nods hesitantly then stops and shakes her head.

"No. I'm not alright. I'm so confused and- Alex would you do something for me?" Kim looks very distressed so of course I have to say yes.

"Sure, what?"

"Could you get me a pregnancy test?" Kai told me to be prepared for this. I tell Kim that I'll be back in a minute, not bothering to lock the door and head to the main bathroom.

Kai went out and bought a few pregnancy tests in anticipation of this and left them in the cupboard of the main bathroom's cupboard under the sink. I grab three and a stopwatch as Kai instructed and head back up to Kim's room.

Passing all three and the stopwatch to Kim with the instruction of "set the stopwatch to two minutes after you've done the tests and wait for it to go off before you look. There's three there so you can check." She nods her thanks and I smile encouragingly at her before she disappears into the ensuite and I flop down onto her bed to wait.

_Kim's POV:_

Even though I expected it, it still comes as a huge shock to see three bright pink pluses after the two minutes are up and I let out a scream. Alex runs in and luckily I'm in my dressing gown-not that he hasn't seen my naked body.

"Pregnant?" Alex questions and I nod feeling shameful without knowing why. "Its okay." He says and I let him give me a quick hug. "Let it out." I start sobbing, my knees shaking.

"I-I I don't know what t-to do." A baby. A living person. Inside of me. "I-I c-c-can't handle this. I'm n- I'm not ready." Then Alex grabs my face and pulls it up so I have to look at him, tears streaming down my face and all.

"Kimberly Crawford! Listen to me. You've let it all out but now you need to sort yourself out. You WILL be an amazing mom, this baby needs you. Understand?"

"Mm-hm" I say nodding. "Thanks" I stutter out after a moment. "That was e-exactly what I needed."

"Kim-"

"Yeah?" I have looked away again as I pick up the pregnancy tests and trash them.

His voice shifts to a whisper. "Get dressed quickly and quietly. We're leaving"...

_**A/N: Ooooooooh….. What's going to happen next? Sorry its so short and not very good but I have end of year exams so yeah…. Review/fave/follow!**_

_**Lozlol**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

_Alex's POV:_

Before Kim can say anything I'm out of her room and I've locked the door (just so everything looks normal). I hurry downstairs and check out what's going on. Kai's out and Jason went with him. Jonathan's slumped on the couch watching a movie at a very high volume. Perfect. As long as Kai and Jason don't come back too soon Kim and I can just sneak out the back undetected and we might even get a couple of hours head start depending on how much more of Jonathan's movie is left.

I grab a rucksack from my room and cautiously wandering past Jason I fill it with two bottles of water, an apple, an orange, a pot of cold pasta I find in the fridge, two forks and then stuff my wallet (containing eighty dollars) in it too.

Once I get to Kim's door and unlock it she's dressed in a pair of dark green tracksuit bottoms, a blue t-shirt, black sneakers and sitting on the bed stroking her stomach. She drops her hands to her sides abruptly when she sees that I have entered but I pretend not to notice to have seen the gesture.

"Are you feeling okay?" I say in a whisper and she nods before running to the ensuite again. I hurry after her, pull up her hair and when she's done I murmur "we seem to be getting into a pattern here then lean in and kiss her.

Kim jerks away from the kiss and I feel horrible for doing it however we both just pretend it didn't happen and tiptoe out of the room, out of the house.

Once we're outside Kim breathes a sigh of relief but I shake my head gesturing to an approaching car before pulling her quickly through the plants until we were hidden in them. We aren't out yet…

_Tom's POV:_

Mom's been freaking out since Kim was kidnapped and as much as I want to wallow in sadness too, someone has to be strong. I give her and myself a week before insisting that we at least try to return to normality. Go to sleep at the right time, eat properly, and move around a bit. I manage to convince her that it's what Kim would-no, does- want for us.

I hate Kai Lakewood from the bottom of my heart and soul. I wish he would burn in hell. He has been so cruel to my sister. So horrible. I remember as clear as if it were yesterday the first time I found out his true intentions.

_Kim's been acting weird lately but I don't know why. She and Kai seem to be getting on great. I'm pretty sure she hasn't fallen out with her friends- Grace still comes around a lot and I see Kim with her other friends at school. So what is the problem?_

_I've been waiting in my room for what feels like forever when Kim shouts down the stairs "MOM! I'm going to Kai's house. I'll be back in about an hour." _

_Once I hear her door slam I burst out of my room and into hers, pulling her door to gently. I search high and low, on top of wardrobes and under her bed, inside her drawers-where I find a horrifying sight, a bra!- but nothing. _

_Why the heck is Kim not like a normal girl who puts all her feelings into a diary entry labelled "why I'm acting weird"! So inconsiderate of her! Anyway..._

_I'm about to give up when I see her laptop at the bottom of her wardrobe. I need a password. I type in KAI and am shocked when it actually works! This seems too easy. Next a window opens in front of me and its a conversation with Kai and I'm about to close it when I see the words "You good for nothing idiot! Get over here right now for some more rape- seeing as you didn't let me finish the last!" _

_I gape, open mouthed at it, just as I hear the front door open._

_"When were you gonna tell me Kai's been abusing-"_

I'm pulled out of memory by the ringing of the house phone. I pick it up and answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr Crawford?" Says a deep but friendly sounding voice.

"Uh- yeah." I answer not dishonestly, my name is Mr Crawford- just not the one I'll bet they are most likely expecting.

"Mr Crawford, a girl matching the description of your daughter has been found at a-" I drop the phone going into total shock.

Eventually I scream out "MOM!"

_**A/N: Kim and Alex got out! Or do you think Kai's going to come back. **_

_**I'm posting another story at the same time as this one so I'll alternate between them. Check out my other story- Glee- Finchel's Future about Finn and Rachel's children.**_

_**Review/fave/follow!**_

_**Lozlol.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

_Kim's POV:_

When I open my eyes I'm in a pristine white room and I'm alone. Alex isn't here. Jack isn't here. On the plus side Kai isn't here either.

I start screaming and hyperventilating and that's when a scary looking man dressed in white walks in. I start screaming even louder- "JACK! ALEX! TOM!"

The man dashes out of the room and Jack is pushed in.

"KIM!" He shouts and runs to my side. I hold onto him tight. I want to kiss him like there's no tomorrow but all of the tubes are in our way. "Jack, where am I?" I ask, calm now he's next to me.

"Its a hospital Kim. Look-" And suddenly he's serious. "You need to do what the doctor tells you to and let him touch you. He doesn't want to hurt you." But I don't hear anymore. I'm stuck in my mind. A torrent of flashbacks running through my head and I squeeze Jack's hand tight for strength.

"I'm scared." I whisper, my voice cracking, my face wet with tears, not even trying to hide my emotion.

"And that's okay." He whispers back. "Its okay to be scared Crawford." I look up at him.

"I want you to stay."

"Fine but don't start singing! I hate that song." I try to laugh but I can't even manage a half smile.

Jack does stay, all the while that they do the check up and when the doctors leave I gather all my courage and decide to tell him.

"Jack- I need to tell you something. I'm-" I gulp. "Pregnant."

"I know." He retorts and I freeze, what?

"What? How?" He tells me that I was unconscious for 4 days. They did some basic check ups then and told my family who then told him.

"And you're not mad?"

"Why should I be?" I can detect anger in his voice, at me for getting it wrong, at Kai for putting me through this. "None of this is you're fault Kim."

"But if I had just-"

"No buts. Now kiss me." And with the tubes off we share a soft, sweet kiss. The opposite of Kai's rough, forced style. This feels amazing. Jack pulls away way too soon. "As much as I'd LOVE to hog you and spend every last second with you, there's some other people who want to see you." I tense up however Jack stays.

_Jack's POV:_

That kiss felt amazing. I really didn't what to let her go but it felt selfish keeping her from her family.

"As much as I'd LOVE to hog you and spend every last second with you, there's some other people who want to see you." I tell her. She tenses beside me and I'm scared, why is she scared about seeing her mom and brother or Grace, Jerry, Eddie or Milton. Those are the only people who could be here and she loves all of them. Surely its not cause she's pregnant. I guess I'll find out in a moment. I lace my hand through hers and stare at her face as her mom and Tom walk in.

She looks a little less stressed and panicked than before and hugs them both. Both women openly crying and I even see Tom wipe his eyes with his sleeve a few times. After about 20 minutes Tom and Mrs Crawford leave and Grace enters the room followed by Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy.

Kim looks overjoyed to see Grace and the two girls hug however when Kim's eyes go to the guys she looks petrified as she retreats into my arms whispering urgently "Jack! Don't let them touch me." What? The guys look really confused and I'm sure I do too.

"Kim , calm down, I'm sure its not good for the baby if you get stressed." Grace says. Kim completely ignores her

"Kim its okay its just us. We're not going to-" Milton starts but as he approaches her Kim pushes herself against me even more and her body rocks with sobs and screams.

_**A/N: What's wrong with Kim? And what about Kai, is he coming back?**_

_**Review and leave me your guesses about what's going to happen next, leave me some things I can improve on, or just tell me if you are enjoying it.**_

_**Lozlol x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

_Eddie's POV:_

As Kim cries I feel my heart sink. I'm one of her best friends and it really stings that she doesn't trust us. I feel Milton tug my arm and say that we should probably leave until Kim feels okay to talk to us.

Jack is kissing Kim on top of her head and murmuring "it's okay...they're leaving."

I turn and walk out of the room.

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we should go home." Milton says. "Kim clearly doesn't want to us."

"Fine." Jerry says, seeming rather grumpy in my opinion. "But don't for a second think I'm worried about her. I'm a lone wolf. I don't need none of you guys!" He declares unconvincingly.

"Mm-hm." I say but Jerry's already left.

_Jack's POV:_

Kim said it was okay for me to leave as long as Grace stayed so we ended up working out a rotation so that we could both go eat, sleep and breathe. After a lot of begging they made the exception that I could stay overnight because of Kim's 'condition'.

We found out an hour or so after the guys left and the doctors examined Kim that she has PTSD.

"Don't worry." They said. "It's normal for victims like Kim to have the "issues" that she does."

Basically she is scared that every male person, excepting me, Tom and this Alex guy, is going to hurt her.

"Don't worry." They said. "She'll recover soon enough. Just take it slow."

Slow, I can do that, slow.

I haven't brought any pyjamas but I've been here all day and while she had free time Grace went home and grabbed a pair for me. I swap into them behind Kim's curtain as she covers her eyes giggling. Kim, giggling. That's not a sight you see often.

I finish getting changed and sit down in the chair beside her ready for sleep when she gestures to me and whispers "come into bed".

"Uh, I don't think we should-"

"I don't want to do anything like THAT. I just want you to hold me in case I have nightmares and help me sleep." This is a side of Kim I've never really seen. One that's open with her emotions. I'm not sure how I feel about it.

"Won't the doctors come in and get mad?" I ask, anxiously pulling at my pyjamas.

"Jack, please." And I can't stand it.

"Okay."

_Kim's POV:_

Jack climbs into the bed and I feel much better but still not entirely secure. We sit for a while in silence, but it's not an awkward kind, its good. I've completely forgotten about Kai when I feel Jack's arm around me and shout out. His hand was touching where Kai carved into me. I had almost forgotten, that one thing will never let me. Jack apologises and carefully wraps his arm around me so that it isn't touching my back. Eventually I feel myself drifting off.

Kai stares at me, he looks me up and down and I stare at myself realising that I am naked. My feet move of their own accord towards him and I scream inwardly but nothing comes out. I try to clutch my tummy. The baby. What if sex will hurt the baby?

And suddenly I'm awake panting and screaming but Jack's gone. I turn on my side and look for him however he's gone. That's when I see a figure with blonde hair, glinting eyes and a huge smirk standing at my curtain. And I scream even louder, because that's my only way of defence. I can't do karate in a hospital gown, especially against Kai.

My troubles are over as footsteps pound towards the curtain and Kai hurries away, winking at me before doing so.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? Is it a nightmare? Kim, babe, talk to me." It's Jack.

"I-I. It was Kai! He was here and then when he heard you he left." I pant out. Jack wants to go check at reception if they saw Kai but I beg him not to leave me alone.

In the end he picks me up bridal style making sure no inappropriate parts are showing then we go to the front desk.

I describe what Kai looks like but they say no visitors have entered- that none are allowed to at this time.

"Maybe he broke in!" I persist but even Jack's given up on me. He says that I must have seen a doctor or someone walk past. Outraged, I growl and run down the hall. Jack attempts to follow me yet I continue, twisting and turning down corridors until a nurse sees me and takes me back to the front desk where Jack is nervously waiting. I feel like a horrible girlfriend, why does Jack even want me.

"I'm SORRY!" I cry out and bury myself in his chest. He strokes my hair as he says "don't worry. It's just the hormones."

"Miss Crawford you really-" the nurse who found me begins but the receptionist is at her ear whispering then "oh. Never mind."

I know what they're talking about. I know they say I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. When I saw Kai though, it was real, no matter what they say.

**A/N: Well done Autumn1999. Spot on about Kim having PTSD. The next chapter is a whole one from Kai's POV. What do you think he's been doing since Kim and Alex escaped?**

**Review/fave/follow! **

**Thanks**

**Lozlol**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**A/N: I said I was gonna do a chapter just with Kai but I did some him and some Kim to make it more interesting.**_

_Kai's POV:_

I turn into killer fighting machine mode as soon as I enter the house and find no-one there but Jonathan.

"Where are they?" I roar and he shakes but doesn't reply. "One last chance, where have Kim and Alex gone?"

"I-I-I don-n't k-know K-K-Kai. I was w-w-watching a m-movie and Alex w-w-was in charge of Kim." He stutters. I look at this sorry excuse for a human and losing my patience I pick him up by his collar and shout out angrily "you don't know? You DON'T know?!"

Then I flip him and leave him lying on the floor whimpering in pain as I storm out of the room, Jason following meekly at a safe distance behind me.

"How dare they escape?" I can get after them no problem, I know where they both live. The issue is that they'll be either always surrounded by other people or in hospital.

"SEARCH THE ROOMS!" I order at Jason, who immediately obeys and Jonathan, who is slower since he just recovered from being flipped.

I wait for a few minutes but then get angry and go upstairs to search myself. Jason is checking in Kim's room and Jonathan is checking in his, Alex's and Jason's room. I go through to the ensuite and something catches my eye, three somethings. I pull them out and stare at them as I feel an evil malicing grin creep onto my face.

"BOYS! I think we got something!"

_Kim's POV:_

I'm allowed to go home! Yes! I've had check-ups and surprisingly both the baby and I are doing great physically. I asked if Jack could come stay at my house until I felt better and everyone agreed.

In the car on the way I home I whisper to him "I'm sorry I'm being such a pain" and again he grabs me so I'm looking at him and repeats "NONE of this is your fault Kim." I nod because I don't want him to get mad.

When we get home we lay together on my bed. It feels weird being back home on my bed. Since the last time I was here so much has changed. I've matured, well I think anyway. I got Jack, my crush! I also got a baby but I would like a baby when I'm older- just not with Kai. There's no way I'm getting rid of this baby. I love my child SO much already.

"What?!" I say snapping out of my thoughts as Jack shakes me.

"I said- have you thought of any names?" He says, clearly suppressing a laugh.

I haven't really. "I thought we should do it together." I smile at him a little.

"I'm not the dad!" He sighs, sounding disappointed.

"You want me to go find Kai and ask-" I stop. This isn't funny. I shouldn't be joking about it.

"Anyway... As far as I'm concerned you are the dad. That's what I'm telling my kid-as long as that's what you want." I hesitate. What if he doesn't? My doubts disappear when Jack picks me up by the waist and spins me round shouting "of course I do!"

I start shrieking and giggling but I stop abruptly when Tom bursts into the room holding a saucepan as a weapon!

"Hey Tom..." This is awkward.

"What were you guys doing? I thought someone was dying! Or Kai was back. Or Grace had..." I stop listening as I smooth down my clothes and flop back on the bed when a couple of minutes later he's still running through possibilities. My back hurts a little from that but I did it gently so not too much. I pull myself into bed and pull the duvet cover up just as Tom finishes and cries out "wait where did Kim go?!"

"Right here!" I groan, waving half-heartedly and reaching for my phone only to remember that Kai has it. I burst into tears and the two boys run over and try to sort me out. Between gasps I say "I DON'T HAVE MY PHONE!" And then I start screaming "AND I WANT SALT AND VINEGAR CRISPS AND TINNED SPAGHETTI!"

"Oh, hormones and pregnancy cravings." Jack says as way of explanation to Tom. "I'll get the crisps!"

"I'll get the spaghetti then." Tom says.

"JACK don't leave!" I sob.

"I'll literally be 30 seconds babe. I have 2 un-opened packets in my bag down the hall.

"JACK STAY!" I order getting up to fight so he carefully pushes me back down. "Don't mess with a pregnant woman!" I say, sinking into his arms again.

"Or Kim Crawford." Tom retaliates and ducks out of the room fast before I have the chance to throw a shoe at him.

It seems like only seconds later when he returns carrying the plate and with a disgusted expression plastered on his face.

I leap up in glee and steal the plate from him, hearing him mutter "a thank you would be nice!" But choosing to ignore it.

"MMM!" It's so delicious! "I want MORE!" Both boys look like they're going to throw up and it makes me burst out laughing as they both sit next to me and we laugh about random things. I've forgotten all about my troubles when I see the face from my nightmares at my window and scream.

_**A/N: I'm sorry it's kinda boring but I'm in a rush. I'm going away on Tuesday till next Wednesday and I wanted to update both my stories once before I go. I promise when I get back I'll have a better chapter for you. The journey there and back is 46 hours! **_

_**Review/fave/follow.**_

_**Lozlol xx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

_A/N: Hey, I'm back! Last week when I wrote chapter 10 someone asked what crisps are. For people who aren't British or don't say crisps, in America they call them potato chips._

_I have done a time skip because it moves it along a bit and I really want the baby to start kicking and stuff now. So Kim is now 16 weeks pregnant._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or the song featured._

_Grace's POV:_

I try to call Kim but she doesn't reply. I try to call Jack but he isn't there either. I need company because I can't stand my psychotic mother a moment more!

Finally I get to Jerry and so I call him.

"You called Jerry Martinez, sexiest being on this planet."

"Uh Jerry it's me, Grace." I blush, Jerry always talks to girls like that and I make fun of him for it but I have to admit- it feels kinda nice!

"I know..." He responds and I can hear the smirk in his voices. "How are you doing?"

"Well Kim seems better but-" I start before he butts in-

"No- how are YOU doing?" Oh my god! Why can't I stop blushing? I hope he can't hear how embarrassed I feel.

"Um- I'm okay, I guess. Just kinda bored."

"You wanna go hang at Phil's?" Then he pauses. "Sorry that's not the right word. You wanna go on a date with me?" Jerry Martinez sounds- nervous.

YES OF COURSE I DO! "Sure- that sounds cool."

"Okay, meet you there in 2 hours?"

"Um-hum." I hang up and try to call Kim again to inform her but she doesn't respond again.

_Jack's POV:_

I grab Kim and pull her behind me for the tenth time in two weeks.

"What's wrong?" I ask, panicking about her.

"I saw Kai again-at the window!" She cries out. Both Tom and I turn our gaze over there but no-one's there. Tom raises his eyebrows and gives me a look that says "It's her PTSD."

Dodging her back I gently hold her to me and tell her not to worry. She looks so terrified and more than anything I want to kiss her and tell her that everything is okay.

Suddenly Kim clutches her now sixteen week pregnant stomach.

"Are you alright?" I ask. "Is it the baby? Is it hurting?"

"It's kicking!" She cries out and for a minute she looks happy and forgets about Kai at the window. I hold my hand to her stomach and feel the kick.

"Woah. The baby's strong. He or she is going to be a karate champion one day I'll bet!"

Sometime between now and a minute or so ago Tom left to give us some space. I suspect when I put my hand on Kim's stomach it got too much for him, after all Kim is his little sister.

The moments over quickly when I hear a beep and hurry to my phone.

"Tick-tock goes the clock. Tick-tock, happy time's almost up." Then the disguised voice hangs up and though it's been disguised I know exactly who it is- however Kim evidently doesn't and I plan to keep it that way.

"Who was it?" Her voice sounds innocent.

"A man trying to sell something." I lie fluently though not looking Kim straight in the eye, instead at her forehead.

"K." She sighs sounding sleepy.

"You are SO sexy, I wanna make a baby that's really ours." I tease and sit beside her.

"Shush...you can't talk about that in front of the baby." She giggles again a bit and rolls over, pulling the covers up, teasing me back. I pull my top off fast and speedily jump into bed. Kim laughs and I laugh too. Suddenly she cries out "JACK! STOP!" And I look down to see that I've been pulling down her pyjama shorts.

"Kim, I'm so sorry." I say, rolling over so I'm further away but she holds out her hand to me and I take it, squeezing it until she relaxes and stops hyperventilating.

When she does stop hyperventilating she shakes her head and between deep breaths orders "don't-worry-Jack. I-it's my fault. I feel like I'm letting you down, like I'm a bad girlfriend. I don't think I'm good enough for-"

I interrupt her mid-ramble by starting to sing and while doing so I stroke her hair gently.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are._

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are _

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _

_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah"_

When I finish Kim is clutching her stomach and crying while also beaming. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She declares. "Both of you."

And by this point I too have forgotten our troubles. Kai, PTSD, the phone call. Nothing matters except Kim. My one and only love. My soul-mate.

"Jack." She murmurs.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Happy birthday." My birthday, I'm seventeen now. I can't believe I forgot. I need to get some sleep now. We have an appointment about the baby tomorrow.

_Review/fave/follow!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

**Kim's POV:**

Jack and I could have checked the baby's sex at 16 weeks but we didn't however we looked at the sonogram and looking at my soulmate and my child for the first time, together I felt a huge attachment to them both. My baby felt real!

I took the tape home and showed Grace who was really, really happy! To be honest she is really, really happy all the time now! She and Jerry are openly and happily dating. I've been trying hard to open up to all the guys again and slowly I am. I don't scream when they're near me anymore. I just don't let them touch me. I know it's stupid because I know how nice and sweet they all are- yet Kai was nice and sweet- then he raped me. The word makes me shake and go into panic whenever I think about it or someone mentions it but I can control it more easily now.

All of this makes Jack ecstatic. He thinks I'm getting better. He doesn't understand. I will NEVER be 'better'. Not completely. I'll always freak when I hear the ...r word. However, I can do my best for Jack and my child.

Although we don't know the gender because we want to be surprised, we've already started thinking about names and with the help of Tom, Jerry and Rudy, Jack (with my mom's permission) has started setting up a nursery in the spare room. Not pink or blue (as we don't know the gender) but a nice yellow colour and green as the colour scheme. They've bought a cot and finished painting, though they've not set up the cot yet.

Anyway, I may be getting "better" but I can't help feeling that this is nowhere near finished. That Kai will never give up. Jack has been forced to go back to school until I'm a couple of weeks pregnant and Tom is at collage now so I'm always scared whenever they're out and Alex has disappeared (but that's probably best for him). Scared that Kai will return and take me again but the main thing I'm scared is that he'll hurt or kill my baby. I will never let that happen.

I'm lying on my bed reading my laptop looking at baby furniture when an email comes up from Jack.

"Happy early birthday! Or did you forget about that?!" I roll my eyes as I'm hit with a de ja veux. I did forget, like he did 2 months ago on his birthday! I continue reading. "I'm so sorry I'm going away but as I said I have to, to get the extra credit I need to stay on track. The teachers have been nice but now I have to focus or I won't be able to get a good job- to able to support you, to support us.

I love you and missing you already!

Jack." I shut my laptop and troop downstairs for crisps and spaghetti. An apparently "yucky" food the boys say but I find it delicious.

When I get downstairs I jump at seeing a blonde haired figure at the window, turned away from me and back up against the wall, back in panic mode.

"Don't hurt my child!" I cry out and shield my eyes and once again I find myself crying. I am a weak baby myself.

"It's okay Kim. It's just me." Tom's voice saves me and I'm alright again. I look up talking almost normally.

"TOM! I'm sorry. You looked like him from behind."

"Hurtful Kim." He jokes and I laugh too. We're sat down on the sofa at 3:25 when I hear the front doorbell ring and go to get it. I look through the peep hole and see Grace so I open it and seeing only Tom's hair she runs forward shouting "step away fr-" before realising her mistake and continuing "hey Tom. I'm sorry, I thought you were-

"OH MY GOD!" He yells."I am SO changing my haircut. This is getting outrageous." To a chorus of two laughing girls. We thought he was joking but he really leaves to go the barbers.

Grace and I sit down to talk.

"How are you Kim? I haven't seen you for a while." I've grown to hate this question.

"Okay." I quickly change the topic away from how I'm feeling. "I was looking at things for the nursery earlier. You wanna-" Before I can finish she makes a dash to my laptop and types in my password that she saw a while ago while looking over my shoulder and that I haven't gotten around to changing yet.

The two of us look at pictures and descriptions of bookcases, chests of drawers, lamps, chairs and a lot of other things, she stays for dinner and after seven hours we literally have to shove her out of the door because by this time it is ten thirty.

As soon as she's left Tom approaches me looking worried and takes me upstairs as he says he needs to show me something.

**Tom's POV:**

The girls probably thought I was joking about the haircut but I'm wasn't. I don't want to be mistaken for an evil maniac!

I leave the house, go to the barbers and they cut my hair in a new shorter style. Once I've paid them I head down to the park and sit down to listen to music for an hour or so because I love my mom, Kim and Grace but sitting down talking about babies for hours is not a nineteen year old boy's idea of fun.

I close my eyes and listen to one of my playlists and I swear I don't go to sleep yet when I open my eyes and check the time it's been an hour and half since I sat down.

I get up, ready to leave, when I see an envelope taped to the bench with a red memo note on it in scruffy hand writing saying "give this to your sister for me. Ta."

I have a feeling that this could possibly (note the sarcasm) be from Kai. Should I give it to Kim? I head home, putting the unopened envelope in the back pocket of my jeans, still unsure of what to do.

When I get home Grace is still there and the three women are sat around the table eating dinner. No Jack though, he's away on a school trip. Shame, he'd be the person to ask about this. At least whenever I walk into Kim's (and I guess Jack's too now) room I don't have to worry about the very likely possibility that my little sister and Jack are making out.

When Grace eventually departs I pull Kim upstairs to her room and without even thinking I tell her about the envelope and also that I think Kai sent it. The doctors said we should try to ease her into talking about her experiences but this could be really big. Kim seems to freeze when I mention Kai however, I continue. When I tell her that I didn't open it and ask her if she wants to open it, or for me to read through it before she does she doesn't reply. Still seemingly frozen to the spot.

"Kim." I say softly and then repeat my question, trailing off in the middle as she whispers "I'll read it first."

Gradually she opens the envelope and if this is even possible, she unfolds the letter even slower. After only reading for a few seconds she sinks to the bed and I bolt over to her but she continues reading, though I can read the horror and fear in her face. I assume she's finished when she drops the letter to the floor and I dart down to get it. I skim through it speedily, keeping an eye on Kim the whole time. I only look away when I see the word baby near the end. I go back and read the few sentences before it. Kai is threatening Kim's baby. No wonder she is now trying not to hyperventilate whilst simultaneously doing the pose fighters are in before they begin in front of her stomach.

"Kim, don't worry." I tell her, trying to assure myself as much as her. "Kai won't hurt the baby. It's his baby too remember." She's absolutely silent and I think she won't reply so I start to back out of the room to go get her laptop so she can video-chat Jack when she speaks. It's like the calm before the storm.

"Did you read the whole thing?"

"No." I admit, reluctantly.

"He didn't say he was going to kill my baby." I notice how she doesn't say "our baby" as if she's trying to erase the fact that Kai is really the father from her mind (which I'm sure she is). "He said he was going to do something "much worse"." And before she can continue she falls to the bed and sobs. I take the letter and sit down in the chair beside her to hold her hand and calm her as Jack does, meanwhile I read the letter over and over searching for a clue about what Kai is going to do, when and where he is going to act. I find nothing. Just the threat. And I read the last word again.

Beware...

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed. I will update a new chapter everytime I get at least 2-3 reviews for the previous chapter. Just tell me if you are enjoying it, tell me what you want to happen, give me some constructive criticism etc. Also how many more chapters do you want? I can have this be over in a couple more chapters and if people want it I can do a sequel or not. Whatever you want!

Lozlol


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

**Kim's POV:**

We've bought a lot of things for the baby and we've decided on our top few names. If our baby is a boy we want to call him Josh, Cody or Sebastian and if the baby is a girl we will call her either Gemma, Rosie or Sasha. We're going to decide when we see the baby, which could be any day now, seeing as I am 39 and a half weeks pregnant.

I have been trying to push the thoughts of Kai hurting my child out of my head and I know I'm supposed to relax otherwise it could kill the baby but every now and then I have the nightmare.

I'm lying in a hospital bed and screaming, giving birth. It is agonising. Then my beautiful baby comes out from inside of me and she's a girl. I hold her in my arms and kiss her but Jack is no longer beside me and instead Kai is and I am too weak to fight him. He takes my baby from my arms and stabs her in front of me and I.

Can't.

Move. I'm stuck in the bed, I can't even open my mouth. My baby's blood pours out all around me and then I wake up sweating and tossing and turning.

I have the nightmare again tonight but I don't wake up at the same time. I wake up as Kai takes my child. I don't see the stabbing. Instead I wake up to the sound of a faint pop, I look down to see that my waters have broken.

I shake Jack awake calmly. I feel fine at this moment but I doubt I will for long.

Jack starts to rush around. Getting Tom to phone an ambulance and waking up my mom. Holding my hand and telling me it's going to be okay although he seems far more worried than I am right now.

The ambulance arrives and the four of us leave in it. I start to do my deep breaths as the pain kicks in.

**Jack's POV:**

Kim is breathing deeply and I stroke her hair and try to help but suddenly it happens. I realise that I can't do this. I know she is the one going through the pain but I won't- I can't stand to see her in pain.

Time flashes by in a blur and before I know it we've been in that hospital for hours and hours, and the doctor is telling Kim "it's time to push"! So she pushes, she screams, she swears.

"And again!" The doctor is ordering but Kim is shaking her head, insistent. The doctor looks at me with an expression saying "help".

I clutch at Kim's hand and shout out "Kim! You're so strong! You're a Wasabi Warrior! You can't give up now." And she knows she can't so like the strong soldier she is she nods and squeezing my hand so tight that I think it may have stopped the circulation, she pushes. And again.

"I SEE A HEAD! One more time." And she pushes for the last time then crying fills the room. I know that it's no longer just me and Kim. It's the three of us from now- but I don't mind that.

The baby is a girl, they tell us. And staring at her for only a minute or so we both agree that she's a Sasha. You can see she has Kim's eyes and she has blonde hair like the both of them but so far she looks way more like Kim than Kai and I'm glad of it though we'd love her anyway, of course.

After a couple of days we take her home where everyone makes a fuss of her and tells us how beautiful she is. She's loud though!

As the time passes we and everyone else around her grows more and more attached to her. Then disaster strikes.

**Kai's POV:**

I've had a brilliant spy (A.K.A Jason- the only person I can trust and who can also do a good job) on Kim and Jack for a couple of months and using his equipment he finds out when Kim gives birth to the baby. A girl, who they call Sasha. We bide our time.

Around two months after the birth it's the ideal situation. Her mom's out at work. Her boyfriend and brother at their respective schools. No-one else in except Kim and the baby.

I wander calmly to the front door and silently pick the lock while Jason and Jonathan do the same around the back. She's surrounded.

We search the house until we hear singing and crying coming from the nursery. Beckoning for the boys to follow I make my way over and listen for a moment as her gorgeous voice sings "hush little Sasha, don't you-" Kim stops straight away when we push open the door and Sasha starts sobbing even louder as Kim holds her close, trying to protect her although she knows there's no point. She can't do karate against three black belts whilst protecting a baby too.

"Pretty name, Sasha." I drawl the words out as the boys press closer to the two of them. I have all the time in the World.

"W-w-what do you want? D-do whatever you like to m-me! Rape me, injure me. But leave Sasha alone. This has no-nothing to do with her. Why you're angry with me." She's speaking fast and I can barely hear the words but I lean closer. I love scaring her.

"Oh Kim. Sweet Kim." My words are still slow and steady while she is shaking and stuttering. I have the control. "This has everything to do with her."

**Kim's POV:**

Kai snatches Sasha out of my arms while Jason and Jonathan kick me to the floor. This resembles my nightmare yet it's so much worse. They leave. It's so much worse than him killing her. He promised it would be so much worse and it is. Now I have no idea what's happening to her. Where she is.

Nothing...

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!

Sorry if I got some things wrong about birth. I'm thirteen so I'm not really an expert. :p Thanks so much to reviewers/faves/followers and anyone who read this. I really appreciate your support. This will be the last chapter. Review to tell me if you want a sequel or if you think I should leave it here.

Read my other stories? Bye for now.

Lozlol x


	14. Preview of Rising From The Ashes

**A/N: Just to say, in case you didn't know, I am doing a sequel- Rising From The Ashes and the first chapter is out now. Here's a preview.**

"Uh. I was. I was. Won-wondering if." Oh come on! "I was wondering if you could tell me some stuff about Mom?" He looks at me with an expression I can't read but I plough on. "Like, where she lives? I want to go see her." It comes bursting out of me.

"Sash, that's not possible."

"Why not? I'm fourteen years old tomorrow and I still have never met my mom even though I could of."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well if you won't help then I'll do some of my own research!"

I make my way outside carefully avoiding the 'security' cameras. Finally (shivering in my pyjamas and slippers) I am outside the window of Dad's office (which he conveniently forgot to lock and didn't completely close either)! I push it upwards and seeing as I'm so small I can easily fit through. I see no cameras scanning this room however it is filled to bursting with computers and desks. Paper with scribbles on it all over the floor. My eyes widen as I look at one of the computers. The screen is divided into four and it shows different areas of a house. One is a bedroom and in that one, I can make out the figure of- my mom! She's different obviously, much older. But it's clear to see that it's really her!

**Thanks for reading All The Things I Lost and I hope you enjoy the sequel xx**


End file.
